Lost All Resistance
by GiveMeForever
Summary: PostMusical... something is rotten in the state of Oz and Glinda has to pick up the pieces. Elphaba and Fiyero are off on their own journey, their tale of Oz at its finish. What occurs after the infamous death of the Wicked Witch of the West...


**AN:** This story is post-musical, although I'll be referencing some information for clarifications through Gregory Maguire's book. Of course, I do not own any of the characters of this story, except those of my own making, which I am sure you all are capable to discern on your own, without me pointing it out to you. With that said, here's the first installment of my story...

**

* * *

**

**1. Glinda and the Grimmerie

* * *

**

_"Elphie..." The blonde witch clutched the book against her chest as she entered her home, sniffing when no tears seemed to come. "How could you just..._die_...like that..."_

_Her head hung as she seated herself on a pink sofa, where her body sunk deeply in the cushion. A sigh escaped her as she realized how much she hated this feeling of mourning that has possessed her and how it had such an effect on her appearance. Thoughts twisted in her head, making her want to materialize something that was logical for the demise of her best friend. Misunderstood until the end... it seemed unfair that her true story would never be told._

_"She can't be gone." Glinda nodded to herself, trying to accept the statement. "Why... I've got her spells, and I have my own bit of magic... I could bring her back!"_

_The remainder of the night, Glinda searched through the large book, flipping through archaic pages in the hopes that there might be something that pertained to resurrection of a loved one. The candles grew dim, and she had to stand to retrieve a few during the dark hours of the night, but she felt it was to a good cause._

"_I search and I search and still… nothing!" Glinda slammed the book down, half-way through, and frowned. "I cannot believe I am making myself completely miserable over such a lost cause!"_

_Running her hands through her hair, she let out a breath when there was a knock upon her door. When she opened the door, a figure in a large black top-hat and cap bowed before her. Dark green eyes sparkled at her, and her mouth gaped open… for the color of his eyes lied elsewhere…_

"_You… who…"_

"_I receive similar responses quite frequently." The man chuckled and let himself in, leaving Glinda holding the door opened with her mouth agape. "I have heard much about you, Glinda the Good, although I never did expect your home to be so… pink."_

"_It has been a lifetime favorite," Glinda answered weakly, closing the door. "If you have heard of me, I am surprised that you did not expect this."_

"_Yes… I did expect this much from you." He turned to face her again and placed a hand upon his chin, examining her. "But I must say, I had not expected that you would look… the way that you do right now."_

"_Oh!" Glinda let out a gasp and ran to the nearest mirror on her wall, ready to scream in mortification at her hair in disarray and her face showing traces of sorrow and tiredness. "I don't even recognize myself!"_

"_Your appearance is of no matter to me. It was merely an observation." He seated himself in an armchair, a fire in the hearth immediately appearing with a flick of his hand, as he chuckled once more at Glinda's obvious surprise. "I am sure this is not the first time you have seen magic, Miss Glinda."_

"_Of course not," Glinda responded. _

"_I am here on a most important mission." His fingers traced the edges of a dark goatee, his eyes staring into the flames. "It has come to my attention that you are in the possession of a very powerful, very sacred book…"_

"_Why, we're already into the serious stuff, and no small-talk or introductions?" Glinda put on a smile, forgetting her sadness as her uncertainty about the man's nature took over. "You at least owe me a name, I suppose, before we get into any favors."_

"_I do apologize… I am in much urgency that I forget of my manners." _

_He stood again and bowed, about to approach her and pass by the table where the Grimmerie rested, still open. Glinda quickly strode forward, saving the stranger the walk._

"_No need for apologies," Glinda quickly shook his hand, feeling her blitheness quickly dominate. "There's enough remorse around these lands without us adding to it."_

"_The name is Wartz." His shake was firm, and Glinda noted his calloused hands. "I am known as Scheim by those who know me."_

"_And what brings you to these parts… particularly my lovely abode?"_

"_I have heard that you are in possession of…"_

"_Yes, so I've heard." Glinda let out a bubbly laugh, but the man just stared. "What I meant was, what is this important mission of yours?"_

"_Miss Galinda, there is a powerful book out there that has the potential of destroying everything that we have gained by the death of the wicked witch…" Glinda closed her eyes at the mention of Elphie's death. "This is a matter that must be dealt with in the quickest manner, and I do not have the time…"_

"_There is nothing I have that can be of much assistance to you." _

"_But, I have heard…"_

"_Gossip isn't very reliable," Glinda informed. "And, not to sound vain because what I say is true, I am very well-known and a big hot topic right now. So, logically, there is going to be much said about me that will be inaccurate."_

"_I am on your side. There is no need to lie to me."_

"_And, if you must know, I am very busy trying to pick up the mess that our world is in, since the wizard's departure and the death of…" Glinda shook her head, not wanting to continue that thought. "So there is a reason behind my appearance that you see right now. But, I am very busy as well and, since we've just established I cannot help, I wish you luck on your mission, whatever it may be. Goodnight."_

"_I must find that book!" His brows furrowed and were filled with a fire that seemed hotter than the one within the brick hearth. "You have your part in this mission, Miss Galinda. I would not wish for you to_ be _the mission."_

"_Oh, my, I do think that might be a threat!" Glinda placed her hands on his shoulders, leading him to the door. "I'm sorry, but I haven't touched a book since I was at the academy. They drilled us enough there, and anything literary can be found at the nearest bookstore. I can't help you there. But, if you were willing to spare me some time to explain what you're all about, perhaps I might be able to assist in something else…"_

"_I don't have the…" The man's eyes calmed down when Glinda smiled at him, and he let out a deep sigh. "Tomorrow. At noon. I'll be at the restaurant two blocks from here. I'll explain all that I am able to."_

"_Sounds perfectly wonderful!" Glinda blew him a kiss and waved as he disappeared down the corner. _

_When she closed the door, she leaned against it, trying to calm herself from this odd visitor. It had not even been twenty-four hours, and already people were out there, presenting her with just as much problems as before. _

"_Well, at least I'm wide awake and motivated to get going again…" Glinda picked up the book and placed it on her lap to begin where she left off. However, she ended up staring ahead vacantly at the fire for a few moments, reminiscing this latest meeting. "I thought Elphie was the only one who was green…"

* * *

_

"Fiyero, I think we've been here before…" Elphaba stared at the flowing Vinkus River in disgust.

"Every body of water speaks the same unsavory fate to you," Fiyero remarked, his arm coming around the witch's shoulder tenderly. "I grew up in these regions, you know. I know exactly where we're going."

"So how long then?"

"How long?" Fiyero gestured as if thinking for a moment. "Well, judging on the fact that we haven't came to the fork yet, I think we have a long ways to go still."

"A bit far for a day's journey as a child, don't you think?" Elphaba seemed suspicious, and Fiyero noted how he enjoyed seeing her brows furrow, accentuating piercing eyes that were filled with thought.

"You don't trust me anymore?" Fiyero grinned. "I only helped in your infamous escape."

"Infamous in that no one knows about it except us." Elphaba let out a sigh and offered him a smile. "And no ruby slippers for me."

"Once we get going though, I'll get you as many as you'd like." Fiyero promised.

"Really? And how do you plan to do that?" Elphaba shook her head in doubt. "A green witch and a man made of straw… how do you suppose we'll be able to settle anywhere without every creature we encounter questioning us?"

"Nicely put," Fiyero nodded. "Well, lucky for us, we've got magic on our side."

"There are no sides," Elphaba disagreed. "We're fugitives… alone… and no one knows of our existence. Whatever sides there are is a part of a world where we no longer belong."

"I have it all planned out though."

"You? Planned out?" Elphaba laughed. "You only advertised the necessity of not thinking all through our years at the academy."

"Yeah, but I'm a changed man." Fiyero stated. "I'm made of straw now."

"I don't know if I should be surprised at your humor or strike you for it." Elphaba frowned, eying the water that flowed even in the distance, with no indication of any fork. "We can't afford to be seen, as you explained to me in Kiamo Ko. So why are we following a river that any traveler can pass through?"

"I only rule these lands, Elphie." Fiyero rubbed her shoulders, feeling her tension and stress. "I know every plot of land and every hiding spot imaginable. If we run across a visitor, it will be more than easy to conceal ourselves."

"I trust you, you know." Elphaba leaned into his touch. "My life was at its end already, and I suppose anything we encounter will be far better than death."

"Don't say that yet," Fiyero warned. "We still have a journey ahead of us."

"And Glinda…" Fiyero saw Elphaba's body become more tense at the mention of her best friend. "She is left to pick up our pieces. She was never the kind of person to deal with stress, and she thinks we're both dead."

"It's better that way," Fiyero told her. "If word got out that you were still alive… Elphie… I can't have anything happen to you. And I don't know how Glinda would handle us, together, like we are…"

"Glinda might be self-obsessed and seem to be shallow, with a mirror in her pocket and hours at her disposal to make herself primped up for the day, but she's smart. She knows about us, I'm sure."

"Still… if word got out…"

"I've handled myself as a wanted witch before," Elphaba reminded.

"Yes, and you met your ultimate demise… according to the land of Oz."

"So what of us now?" Elphaba looked at Fiyero. "Where can we go? My mission is over. There is nothing left for us in Oz."

"And that is where our story takes off," Fiyero grinned as they stopped, standing where the river parted in a fork. "As you said, there is nothing left for us in Oz. So, naturally, we must be off to new lands."

"New lands?" Elphaba searched his eyes for a meaning behind his words. "Where are we off to exactly?"

"I can't rightfully say because I don't know so much myself." Fiyero admitted. "Let's just say that we'll be going off the map soon enough… and in a very literal sense."


End file.
